This invention relates in general to circuits for remotely selecting an electrical load and in particular to circuits in which it is desired to control a plurality of electrical load conditions by means of a single wire pair.
As electronic circuitry becomes increasingly complex, and more and more functions are electrically controlled, the selection of one of a plurality of electrical load conditions has become a common problem. In the past, a simple on/off switch was utilized for each function or load and multiple functions or loads were controlled utilizing multiple control wire pairs and switches. However, as the practice of retrofitting modern electronic devices into existing buildings and structures becomes more common, the problem of controlling multiple electrical loads with a single wire pair becomes increasingly important.